This invention relates generally to a cylinder lock and, more particularly, to a cylinder lock retained by an annular operating handle and including a key removable core.
In various circumstances the locks utilized to secure certain enclosures must be periodically changed in order to prevent unauthorized access. Such a requirement exists, for example, for schools that provide an individual locker for use by each student. At the conclusion of each school year, the locks employed for individual lockers must be rotated in a manner that conceals their identify from prior users. The changing of locks typically is accomplished by a custodian or security officer equipped with a master key that operates all locks in the system. Because of the requirement for periodic lock changeover, school lockers usually are secured by expensive padlocks in combination with an appropriate lasp mechanism and operating handle.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a relatively low cost, easily replaceable lock for securing enclosures equipped with handle operated access doors.